Learning to love
by Rinchans flower
Summary: Naraku has been defeated, and all the humans involed forget about Inu-yasha and all the other Youkai. Inu-yasha finds out that Sess has hid himself in his mansion. Can Inu help him? (Inu/Sess)


Okayyyy I can't say I really like this one. This one isn't really going to as angsty like my first one, but hopefully you'll still like it. OCC of Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru, but I think you'll like it. I'm trying to see what it would be like if Inu-yasha made the first move. Last waning, if you don't like yaoi/incest then I suggest you leave. Enjoy and please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I held my sword close to me. Tetseiga could not offer me anything now. I had no need for it now. There were no humans to protect now. Naraku was dead, he had fought a hard battle to defeat him. I was on my last of strength, and everyone was weak. I jumped to hit him, but it was no use. I missed him by a few feet and landed on the ground next to him. I coughed up some blood, as he smirked down on me. I heard Kagome scream as he pulled back his fist and slammed it down towards me. But the impact never came. I heard a small noise of pain and the clunk of an arrow. I looked up, Naraku was there with an arrow through his heart. There behind him was Kikyo, standing behind him, bow ready. Naraku turned to look at her, her face showed nothing. She quickly pulled back another bow and hit him again. Naraku hunched over. I heard Miroku mutter to himself.  
"Amazing, Kikyo-sama's powers have increased for her love of Inu-yasha."   
I watched her pull back arrow after arrow at him. He didn't do anything about it. Was he really this defenseless against her? Of course, it was because of the spider demon inside of him. He was holding him back so Kikyo could attack him. I didn't think he could do that much against him. Finally she ran out of arrows. Naraku was lying there on the ground quite pathetically. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Kagome run up to Naraku and shoot him with an arrow. He screamed in pain like he did with Kikyo. Kikyo watched her silently, Kagome looked at her, and handed her some arrows.   
"Here, I can't do this alone." She said.  
Kikyo nodded and then began to shoot together. I watched them in fascination, it was amazing. They were almost like one. Finally they shot out the last arrow and Naraku was dead. The Shikon jewel floated into the air and started heading towards Kikyo and Kagome. Kagome reached out and touched the jewel, a sudden blast came out from the jewel. I covered my eyes, the light was extremely bright. I watched as the hold in Miroku's hand disappeared. He looked at it in amazement, Sango began to cry, and hugged him. Sango turned around and there was her brother. He held out his hand to her, and she took it. Then he disappeared. Miroku held Sango as she cried some more. I looked at Kikyo, her body was disappearing. She looked at me, then I saw something I haven't seen in so long, sadness. Emotion from her. She began to cry.   
"Inu-yasha…I'm, I'm sorry…" She finally said and vanished.   
I finally looked to Kagome, she was starting to vanish too. I jumped up to stop her but she gave me a sad smile and shook her head. I froze, did she want to go back?  
"Inu-yasha…I can't stay here, I have to leave…" She said starting to cry.   
"No…you can't…" I said whispering.  
"The jewel told me…it told me that someone will come into you're life again…please be happy…" She said and vanished.   
I jumped out to stop her but she was already gone. I stood there, by myself. Sango and Miroku gone too. I looked at the battlefield, the only thing there was Naraku's dead corpse…  
I shook my head at that memory, it had been a year since that day. Funny, actually it was a year from today. Since then I've had time to think, to clear my head. I miss Kagome, more then anything. But she did what was best. She couldn't live in my time, she had a family. She had a life in her own time. In here she'd be threatened continually by Youkai after the Shikon jewel. Since she purified it, she became the protector. I wouldn't want the kind of life for her as Kikyo had. In a way I feel better that she's in her own time, I know she's safer. Though I wish I could see her again, to see her beautiful smile, loving face…But I will never see her again so I must move on. I protected Kaede's village for a while, but after Kaede died they didn't want me there. Now I wander the lands, alone, searching for a cause. I battle Youkai along the way. So I can use Tetseiga to protect humans. Most of them flee when they see me, even after I protect them. It doesn't matter to me, really. In a way I liked travel alone. I was free to do what ever I wanted, when I wanted. But it would be good to have companions though. It helps when I feel lonely. I have finally have gotten over the grief of losing Kagome and everyone. I can go one with our morning. But at dark times…sometimes I can find myself thinking of them. Today I found myself heading westward. I don't know why, I have a feeling that I'm needed there. I have been walking all day and was looking for a village to stop by at. Later I found myself at a small village, much like the one at Inu-yasha forest. I walk up to it. I stopped by the gate, and watched the people for a bit. Little children where running around, chasing butterflies and small animals. An elderly woman walks up to them and shoos them away. I can tell she has caught sight of me and feared for their lives. She glared at me, I smiled.  
"Oy! Grandma! No need to be scared of me! I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to stay for the night!" I shouted.  
She looked at me uncertain, but then bowed as the village miko came up to me. She held her bow and arrow tight. I chuckled to myself, there was no way she could use those against me. My Tetseiga could cut her in half, if she wasn't human. She was young, very young. I could tell she was very new to the miko thing. I could tell she was uncertain of me. I was a Youkai of course. Youkai couldn't be trusted right?  
"State your name and business!" She shouted.  
"My name is Inu-yasha! I have been traveling for a long time, I just want to stay for the night. I'll leave tomorrow!" I shouted at her.   
"Inu-yasha? You're the Youkai who defeated Naraku! Quickly, quickly! Let him in!" She shouted the men around her. They quickly moved out of the way and bowed to me.   
That's the thing, after Kagome left no one had any memory of her or the others. It is said that I defeated him on my own. I want to tell them otherwise, but no one would believe me about the strange girl from the future, or the Monk and Tagia who helped me. So I let them believe what they want. It helped me get into villages without any problems. The miko followed, and led me to a hut. She opened to the door and led me in.  
"Please stay as long as you like, food will come to you." She said to me.  
I nodded to her and sat down. I set Tetseiga next to me, and sat against the wall of the hut so I could sleep. The miko eyed Tetseiga.  
"We feel safer with you here Inu-yasha-sama." She said before closing the door.  
Inu-yasha-sama? I laughed, I'm not a lord. Just a Youkai looking for a place where I can belong.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I was nice to sleep in a hut for once. I watched as the villagers ran to the head of the village. Something was up. I ran ahead of all of them and met up with the miko. I looked at her.  
"What is it?"  
"A Youkai, and a powerful one. It's near." She said and pulled up her bow.   
I smirked and pulled out Tetseiga. Good I haven't had a good battle in a while. Tetseiga transformed, and I got ready for the Youkai. Seconds passed, the tension was in the air. I waited patiently. After a year of being on my own I have learned to be more patient. I wish I would have learned this quality sooner. The a bush moved, I ran out to it and slashed at it with Tetseiga.  
"AHH! No don't hurt me!!" I heard a voice scream.  
Wait I recognize that voice. I reached into the bush and pulled out…Jaken. I snorted, and turned to the villagers.   
"Don't worry!" I called out. "This one won't hurt you."  
They all looked relieved and went back to their business. The miko walked up to us, she glared at him.   
"What were you doing here?" she shouted.  
"I should say that to Inu-yasha! This is Sesshoumaru-sama's land!" Jaken shouted.  
"Wait you remember me?" I asked.  
He spat at me. "Of course I remember you! How could I forget you!"  
"After Naraku's death every one forgot. They forgot Kagome, Miroku, and Sango…" I started.  
Jaken stopped struggling and thought for a moment. He looked at me seriously. Then started to speak.   
"Sesshoumaru-sama has lost something, something close to him…"  
"Rin" I said.  
He looked around making sure no one heard. Then nodded. "She has been gone for a year now. One day she has just vanished. He has spent all this time looking for her, but he can not find her. He has put all other matters aside to find her. I'm afraid for him, I hear the other lords of the other lands are planing to attack him while he's weak." Jaken said.  
I frowned, so Sesshoumaru lost Rin after Naraku died. I'm guessing what the Shikon shard did was bring all the lives back to normal, the humans. The only people that have been affected were Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and now Rin. Sesshoumaru must be weak now. He's not used to losing someone, because he's never loved anyone like Rin. Now she was gone, she probably didn't remember him. That's too bad for him. I felt sad too, I felt sad for my brother. Funny after all these years of things he did to me, I now feel sorry for him. I dropped Jaken. The miko looked at me.  
"Who is Sesshoumaru?" she asked.  
"He's the Youkai that rules over this land. He pretty much keeps the other Youkai in check." I said.  
"Oh! Why haven't we heard of this lord, he sounds…"  
"No he doesn't like humans, so I wouldn't go to him. He only stops the other Youkai from invading his land. He's not doing this to protect you." I said cutting in. I started heading to the hut.  
"But if he's not protecting us then why should we be worried if he falls?" She asked.  
"He may not want to protect humans, but he does keep the other Youkai from invading and killing you. If he falls then other Youkai will attack and kill you." I said.  
She gulped, I chuckled at her. She was really young and inexperienced. If Kikyo or Kagome were here she would really get a good lesson in archery. I laughed at the thought of both girls teaching her. It's been awhile since I've been able to think of both with out becoming depressed. Maybe I'm moving on. I grabbed what little I had of my supplies and started leaving the village.  
"Wait! Inu-yasha-sama! Please stay with us, we could use your protection." She shouted at me.  
I looked back at her. "No, I have to go. I can't get to Sesshoumaru and help him, they'll be no reason to protect this village." I said.  
My words sunk in, as she nodded. I left the village, I could hear her call out a goodbye to me. I turned around and gave a small smile and a wave. I could swear I could see her blush. Heh, that's just what I need. A miko with a crush on me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru's place should be far from here. I had Jaken led the way. He did not trust me at all, I think he thinks that I want to kill Sesshoumaru. Actually I don't want to kill him, I want to help him. Odd, maybe it's because I know his pain. The pain of losing some close to him. Maybe with this we could become closer. Sesshoumaru, acting…nice…That was funny. It occurred to me that I never have seen him smile. Wait! Once…when I was really little. I was in the garden, before father died. I fell, and started crying. He came up to me and helped me up, then whipped away my tears. I could swear he was smiling at me. I blushed, he would good smiling. That was a faint memory. It probably wasn't real, and was I really thinking he'd look good? What's wrong with me? Jaken grunted at me, and I was snapped out of my train of thought. I looked ahead of me, and saw Sesshoumaru's place. It was a magnificent sight. It was huge, with Sakura blossoms every where. Rin must have liked those flowers I guess, I can't imagine Sesshoumaru wanting them there. We walked into he gates. It was empty, not a sound was heard. I held Tetseiga close to me, something was wrong. I followed Jaken into the house, he shouted out for Sesshoumaru. No answer, something was really wrong. Suddenly I felt something, I ran after it. Jaken ran after me shouting. I ran into a room, pushing open the door. There was the shock of my life. It was Sesshoumaru, on the ground, bloody. Jaken gasped and ran to his master, calling his name. I dropped Tetseiga and ran to him. I picked up his head and held it on my lap. His face had blood on it, I looked for the wound. It was on his chest. I pulled off his Kimono.   
"What are you doing to…"  
"Shut up! Go get some bandages, and some water! He's losing a lot of blood!" I shouted at him.  
He stuttered and ran out of the room sobbing about Sesshoumaru. I held him in my arms. I tried to wake him up. I saw his eyes move, they opened slowly. He looked at me, and muttered something.  
"Inu…Yasha…" he muttered and fell back asleep.  
"Sesshoumaru!" I shouted.  
I was never so worried about my brother as I was now. Even after all he's done to me, I'm worried about him. Even with the blood on his face, he still looked…well…nice. Okay more then nice…he was well beautiful…Why am I saying this about him…I felt my mind spin. Jaken entered the room carrying a bowl of water, and bandages. I grabbed it, and began to work. After I bandaged him I picked him up and carried him to his bed. I gently set him down, ignoring Jaken shouting at me for holding him wrong. I glared at him.  
"Leave toad." I said.  
"No! Sesshoumaru-sama is my lord, and I'll…"  
I growled and flexed my claws, he let out a squeak and ran out of the room. Good now we're alone. I sat down on the bed with him, watching him breath in and out. He looked peaceful like this, not angry not emotionless. Just…helpless…I touched his hair. I'll have to have him wash himself, or help him… my mind wondering. I shook my head, no. Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow that. He'd kill me first. Then a thought came to me. He can't hurt me, he's too weak now. I'll have to take care of him. Evil thoughts ran through my head. I touched his hair again. It was very soft. Brother, I think I'm starting to fall for you…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I awoke with a loud growl and to be thrown off the bed. I grunted in pain and looked up. It was Sesshoumaru, awake, glaring at me. I snorted at him.   
"Nice way to thank you savoir." I said.  
He snorted. "Savoir? Really, I have no reason to thank you."   
"Really? I found you on the ground, bloody, about half dead. I came and saved you, I think you have a lot to thank me for!" I shouted at him.   
He snorted again. "I didn't need your help, or pity." He muttered.  
I rolled my eyes. "And I have none to offer you. I came to help, you're lands are being threatened. Lords from the other lands are planing to kill you and take your lands. You must stop them." I said.  
He looked down. "Why do you care…"  
"I know you're feeling. You feel loss, hatred, loneliness, and anger. I have felt the same way. You must over come this." I said.  
He looked at me, blankly. Not really looking at me. I sighed and sat down on the bed.   
"Besides you're still weak from…well what ever happened to you, I'll take care of you." I said, feeling my checks turn red.   
He still watched me saying nothing. I sighed again and forced him down on the bed. He struggled for a bit, but he stopped because of the pain. Good now I can take care of him. I picked up some chopsticks and held it too him. He growled at me. I laughed at him and handed him the chopsticks. He looked cute angry like that. Yes brother, I am falling for you. I smiled, maybe you can fall for me too. Just with time, and caring…maybe. As soon as he was done I pulled away the food and grabbed him.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Bath time, you're covered in blood." I said.  
I could have sworn he was blushing, but I shook my head. I grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the bathhouse. He pulled his arm away from me, and grunted. Then he walked (sort of…) in front of me. I smirked at him. We came to the bathhouse, and I opened the door. He walked in trying to look dignified. I smirk again and close the door behind me. He stared at me.  
"What are you doing in here." He said.  
"Watching you. If you fall or something, then who's gonna help you." I said.  
He snorted and accepted that answer. He began to strip off what ever was left of his kimono. My breath caught in the back of my throat. He was beautiful; the sweat from the warm bath had it glisten off of his hard body. His long silver hair cascaded down his back, making him almost glow. God I wanted him now, I bit my lip. He looked at me strangely, then shook his head. He got in slowly, careful of his wound. When he got in I heard him sigh. I smirked and began to pull off my kimono. He looked at me alarmed.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Taking off my clothes. I haven't bathed in a while, besides if something happens to in here I can help you." I said.  
He seemed satisfied with that for now, and let me join him. I got in and relaxed against the hot water. After a moment or two I noticed he was watching me. I looked at him and winked. A light blush came across his cheek. My smirk grew even bigger, he turned away. I swam over to him. I gently took my arms and pulled his back to me. He grunted a bit.  
"What…"  
"Washing you. Because of your wounds you aren't going to be able to reach many places." I said.   
He grunted and me and moved a bit. I bit my lip, I wish he wouldn't do that. I could feel myself become aroused. I began to space my arousal away from him. I can see what cold happen if my arousal touched him, wounded or not he'd try and kill me. I began to wash his hair, slowly letting my fingers run up and down his head. I could hear him purr slightly. My smirk came back again. So he liked this, maybe I could go a little farther. I ran my hand down his neck and to his shoulders. Slowly massaged his shoulders, and chest. My hands almost touched his nipples. I watched as he bit his lip, and his shoulders stiffen a bit. I ran my hands down to his waist, coming dangerously close to his manhood. I heard him growl and pull quickly away. I held my hands up in defense.   
"That's enough." He said and slowly got up.  
He got dressed and began to walk out. I got up too and began to follow him. He looked at me.  
"Aren't you getting dressed?" he asked.  
"Maybe." I said seductively.   
His eyes clouded over, as he watched me dry and get dressed. I walked behind him leading him out of the bathhouse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I spent the whole week taking care of my brother. Not to his liking of course. I can't say I didn't enjoy it though. It gave me an excuse to see him naked. After a little bit he became used to me around. Now he doesn't say anything when I come with him to the bathhouse, or bandaged his wounds. Today I was in his room looking out his window. It was still nice out, light wind and the Sakura petals were blowing in the wind. I felt Sesshoumaru enter the room. I heard him close the door slowly. I looked at him, he was no longer limping, and he could also take off the bandages soon. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. I walked to him, and sat next to him.   
"So, why were you all bloody." I asked.  
He said nothing. I asked again.  
"Answer me, why were you bloody?"   
"Rin has been missing for over a year, you know that." He said quietly.  
I nodded. He continued. "I have been looking for Rin since then. I still haven't found her. Her sent has completely disappeared from me. It's like I've never met her."  
"Yes, after Naraku died any human effected by the jewel was reverted back to their normal lives. They forgot everything. I began to search for Sango and Miroku, but after some time, I forgot there sent. I think that is because the jewel wants to protect the humans so they erase the smell so to us they seem like a distant memory." I said. He looked at me.  
"Rin must be with her family now…She doesn't remember me?" He asked.  
I shook my head; he looked at the ground.   
"You still haven't told me why you were bloody." I said.  
He still said nothing; I was beginning to get mad. My old habits were kicking in. I shouted.  
"Well? Tell me!"   
He spun around and grabbed my shoulders; he then threw me down on the bed and held me there. He growled in my face.  
"I was weak, ok?! Weak!! I missed the human brat, and a Youkai attacked me when I wasn't looking. I was going to die? You shouldn't have saved me! I wanted to die!" He shouted at me.  
I was breathless. I felt my heart crumble at this, my brother, who would never admit he loved a human, was now pouring his heart out. I felt sorry for him. His face leaned down and placed it on my chest. I was shocked, my brother was showing affection towards me. I began to pat his hair, listening to him breath. I took his face and titled it to me. I leaned forward slowly and kissed him. He did nothing for a moment then began reacting to my kiss. I felt him move his hands to cup my face and stroke my cheeks. His tongue ran across my lips and I let him in. Not like I could help it, he was forcing it in anyway. He ran his tongue around my mouth, battling with my tongue. Then he slowly pulled away laving a trail of saliva from our lips. I was breathing heavy; I looked into his eyes. He leaned down again and began to attack my lips, with small nibbles. Then he started getting more violent and started using his fangs. He moved from my lips, to my jawbone, and then to my neck. I felt my lips bleed from where he attacked. He stopped for a moment to rip off my kimono. I reached out to pull off his sash, his kimono fell to the floor.  
"Anxious are we?" I said panting.  
He ignored me and continued his assault on my neck. Licking and putting small kisses all around it. I could hear myself start to moan, which made him do more. Making small swirls with his tongue he made his way down to my chest, leaving small red marks from where he was nibbling. He stopped and hovered over my nipples. He stuck his tongue out and gently licked it. I gasped and he smirked. He made swirling motions with his tongue on it making me gasp and twist. He then took the whole thing in his mouth and began to suck on it. I wriggled under him, holding onto his head.  
"Oh, oh!" I called out.  
He stopped and looked at me, he then took his finger and scraped across my lips. He stuck two fingers in my mouth and I began to suck. He then resumed to sucking the next nipple. Only this time he attacked it with more force, leaving little red marks and fang marks. He then made his way down my chest, leaving saliva trails down my abdomen. And licking into my bellybutton. He finally reached my arousal, I began breathing heavier.  
"Please…" I whispered.   
"Please what?"  
"God, please! Suck me dry!" I screamed out.  
He smirked. "Not yet."  
He reached down and ran his finger up the long shaft; I shivered under his touch. He ran his finger up and down, then added his other fingers. He moved then up and down faster and faster. My mind was spinning; I thrust my head back and moaned out loud. His pumping began to get ridged, as he grew harder. I could feel pre-cum coming form the tip of my shaft.   
I absentmindedly trusted my hips to him, thrusting into his hands. He stopped while panting; I thrust my hips to him again. He opened his mouth and began to suck. I arched my back and grabbed onto his head. I ran my fingers through his silky hair, letting the strands run off my fingers. He tried to keep his sucking slow, but he quickened the pace and started to nibble up my shaft.   
He let his tongue lap it's way to my tip and gently sucked at the tip. I could feel his tongue lick at the tip, lapping up the pre-cum coming out. I began to pull at his hair, moaning his name over and over. He abruptly stopped, I whimpered at him.   
"Don't start whimpering, I'll take you now." He said gruffly.  
He turned me over onto my stomach and pulled up my hips. He met his hips with mine, and pointed his shaft at my entrance. I moaned and griped onto the bed sheets. He quickly thrust into me, and he was inside. I wiggled around a bit insides, while I moaned out for him to start thrusting. He began the pace slow, slowly getting deeper and deeper. I began to thrust with him, wanting him to get deeper. I felt his hand wrap around me and grab my groin. As his pace quickened his thrusting on my groin quickened. Soon we were moving together as one, thrusting together.   
I could feel myself slip; I was about to come. His thrusts were getting more desperate; he was going to come too. With one last cry I released myself and spilled all other his bed. He soon came after and spilled himself inside of me. I relaxed and fell to the bed; he landed on top of me. We were panting; I turned around, and put my arms around his neck. He said nothing but nuzzled my neck. I breathed in the sent of his hair; I could smell me on him. As I smelt like him. I felt little nibbling at my neck.  
"Mine…" he whispered.  
I patted his hair, and started to drift off. He got up and looked at me. He gave me a wet kiss and fell on his side. He grabbed my waist and spooned me into his chest. I played with his hair that fell over his chest. My eyes began to droop. I yawned, and he held me closer saying nothing. I whispered something before I fell asleep.  
"I'm yours brother…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Ack I know I said Inu-yasha was going to make the first move…uh technically he did! He kissed Sesshoumaru first! ^_^() What can I say…I like Sesshoumaru better on top)  
  
I woke up to feel the sun shining on my back; uh damn it's too bright. I slowly opened my eyes. The sun poured in. I began to get up but I felt something-strong pull me back down. I turned around and there was Sesshoumaru, eyes half open, looking at me. I gave him a small smile and leaned back down into him. He began to run his fingers through my hair. How ironic, I gave my first time to a person I thought I hated. Do I still hate him? No, I couldn't now. After taking care of him and lusting over him, I don't hate him. Is this love? I really don't know, I don't know what love is anymore. I looked at Sesshoumaru, stroking my hair. Maybe I can learn…  
"What are you staring at," He muttered out.  
I smirked, and turned my head. He glared at me. He grabbed my shoulders, much like last night, and got on top of me. He smirked down at me.  
"You are mine now so you must tell me everything, dear brother." He said.  
"Oh great master! What if I refuse," I said smirking back.  
He grinned and leaned down to my ear, and whispered in my ear.  
"Then I'll have to punish you."   
Then he attacked my neck, damn my weak spot. I was moaning loudly, wrapping my legs around his waist. I looked over his shoulder to see Jaken standing there, horrified. I laughed a little, I nudged my brother.  
"We have company." I whispered at him.   
He stopped and looked over his shoulder, at Jaken. He looked at him emotionless, and shrugged.  
"What do you want." He spat out.  
"Uh, uh, uh…S Sesshoumaru-sama I uh, um I…" He stuttered out, looking down.  
"Spit it out!" He shouted.  
"Weneedtomakeaplantostoptheotherlordsoftheotherlandssothecan'ttakeyours!" He said all at once.   
He rolled his eyes at him and looked at me. "Did you hear a word he said?"  
"Nope, I don't speak idiot." I said smirking at him.  
He looked down, frowning at me. I sat up and leaned on his shoulder. He let me do that, and he began to stroke my waist.   
"We need to stop the other Youkai of the other lands, they're after yours." I said.  
Jaken glared at me. " I just said that you…" He stopped as soon as he saw Sesshoumaru glare at him.   
He moved lower down to my waist. "Do you have a plan?" he asked.  
"Maybe…What'll I get if I tell you." I said suggestively.  
He smirked and threw me down on the bed. Jaken gasped and ran out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Lol I know Sessy being sweet…weird…if you read down to this point, if you haven't been too weird out yet, then its starts getting funnier…)  
  
There was a meeting of the Lords of the lands. They had one every so often. Today Sesshoumaru was going to have it at his mansion. I'm guessing this is where they'll try to over rule Sesshoumaru, but not with our plan. I adjusted my clothes. A woman's kimono, I was going to dress like a woman and kill one of the leaders. Supposedly the one I was to kill was the leader in the rebellion against Sesshoumaru. I fixed my kimono again. I hate this…it felt cold up my legs. It was opening up again, I quickly closed it. Damn…Sesshoumaru came by, he looked me over. A smile came to his face.  
"You look…cute…" he said.  
"Shut up! I hate this." I said shouting at him.   
He ran his hand up my side, to my chest. He reached inside and began to play with my nipples. I moaned a little.   
"Just wait until afterwards…" He said whispering in my ear.   
I gulped and quickly moved away. He looked at me.   
"Don't need me getting aroused, I am a woman now…" I said huskily.  
He nodded and left to get them into the main hall. I got my fan ready and stood waiting for them to come in from my hiding spot. I watched as he led them in one by one. Each one a different type. The lord of the eastern lands was a tiger Youkai. The lord of the southern land was wolf Youkai, and the lord of the North was also a dog type.   
Sesshoumaru touched the shoulder of the Northern lord, that was the signal. It was him who was the leader. If I could take him out the others would be useless. I slowly walked into the room, holding a sake tray. The first two eyed me, with lustful eyes. I gulped, I really didn't like being looked at in that way. I walked up to where Sesshoumaru and the northern lord are. I put the tray down and bent over to Sesshoumaru, like our plan said. The northern lord watched me.   
"Who is that," he asked pointing at me.  
"A servant" he said and nothing more.  
Sesshoumaru reached over and touched the back of my neck, and began to stroke it. I shuddered under his touch. The lord watched intently. He walked up to Sesshoumaru and looked at him.  
"May I see her," he asked while reaching for me.  
Sesshoumaru shrugged. He pulled me up and looked me over. Running his hands on my cheeks, hair, arms, then he reached for my breasts. Crap, now what. I don't actually have any…? Sesshoumaru coughed. "Let's move on now." He said.  
The northern lord stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief, but he pulled me to him and made me sit on his lap. Sesshoumaru gave him a look.  
"Don't worry, I'm just going to borrow her for a bit!" he said laughing and smacked my butt.  
I sat there shocked, I reached behind him to rip off his head, but Sesshoumaru mouthed not yet. I grumbled and put my hand down. I felt him began to rub my leg, slowly working his way up my leg. I moved around so he couldn't touch me in a bad spot. What was a bad spot? A spot where he wouldn't find me out that's what. I watched Sesshoumaru, he said nothing, but I could see his jaw clench. They started talking on maters of the land, and things like that. I felt he reach to my neck and pull down my kimono. I gasped and hit him with my fan. The southern lord chuckled.  
"No need to take her in front of us." He said.  
"I think I will…" the northern lord muttered.  
No way in Hell, I reached my hand behind him and extended my claws. I wrapped my arm around him and quickly slit his throat. He gasped and fell onto my chest. The other lords laughed. They didn't notice he was dead yet. The eastern lord reached out to par him on the back, he fell to the floor him a bloody heap. The other lords gasped and jumped up. Sesshoumaru finished his sake, and stood up.  
"You set us up!" The southern lord shouted.  
Sesshoumaru smirked; I grinned at them and pulled off the top part of my kimono. The 2 lord gasped as they saw my flat chest.   
"Surprise boys. How you don't mind." I said.  
The one shook his head. The southern lord smirked.  
"Hey boy! I'll give you the best fuck of your life if you join our side!" he yelled out to me.  
I glared at the Youkai lord and extended my claws.   
"I don't think so." I said.  
"Your little toy is loyal Sesshoumaru." The southern lord said.  
"I fuck better then you." He said simply.  
"Enough of this trash! Time to fight!" the Eastern lord said.  
Sesshoumaru chuckled and attacked the eastern lord. The Southern lord came up to me attack stance ready.  
"You know I could give you a much better time then Sesshoumaru, I can give you anything you want…How do you like that?" he asked me seductively.  
I smirked and walked up to him, I could see him growing eager. Then quickly I slashed his throat and he fell to the ground. I snorted and watched the battle between the eastern lord and my brother. I sat down and crossed my legs.   
He seemed to be winning. He hand the eastern lord on the defensive, and was constantly attacking him. He had already pulled out his poison in his claws. The poison hit the eastern lord's clothing and was tearing it away bit by bit. I smirked, I liked this. Then out of nowhere I felt large arms grab me from behind and hold me in a grip lock. I struggled, and turned around. It was the Southern lord, still alive. I didn't cut him clean enough. He smirked and leaned into my face.  
"Too bad you didn't take my offer before…now this is going to hurt." He said.  
He pushed me down on the ground and began to lick my face. I clawed at his arms to get him to move but it had no effect on him. I struggled more, but the more I struggled the more he liked it. I bit his ear, hard. He screamed out in pain and pulled back. I got away and got in attack stance. He glared at me.  
"Oh you'll pay for that boy…" He said muttering to me.   
I saw something fly over my head and hit his. It was the head of the eastern lord. I smirked, Sesshoumaru won his battle, good. Sesshoumaru came up next to me, and grabbed my face. He licked to blood off, and looked at the Southern lord. The Southern lord glared at us, I smirked and wrapped my arms around my brother's neck. Another low blow to the Southern lord. His eyes widened and he pointed to me.  
"Y-You're Sesshoumaru's brother…you defeated Naraku!" he shouted out.  
"You just noticed me now?" I said.   
Sesshoumaru let go of me and pulled out his claws, poison dripped from them ready to attack the Southern lord.  
"Now you must die, Goodbye." He said and jumped out to attack him.  
The Youkai lord was frozen and just screamed as Sesshoumaru attack him and left his head to fall on the ground. I growled and came to the head. I put my foot on the head and crushed it. Blood splattered all over my foot. Sesshoumaru, rolled his eyes at me. I smirked. Teach you to touch me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stretched in Sesshoumaru's bed. The warmth beside me was gone. I frowned, and looked around. Nope, nothing. Sesshoumaru where are you? I got up from the bed and winced at my sore hips. Man he can really take it out on you…I tried looking for a pair of pants but there were none in sight. I sighed, I don't want to walk around naked but I really can't help it now.   
I sniffed for his sent. I found it and followed him. I followed it to the bathhouse, and opened the door. He was sitting on the edge, eyes closed, and feet dangling in the water. I walked up to him a touched his face. He opened his eyes and met mine. An arm reached around and touched my hips. He moved his fingers up and down and pulled me down to him. I rested my head against his shoulder, and straddled his waist. He started making small patterns around on my hips.  
"Your naked,"  
"So are you," I said in his hair.  
"I'm in the bath house,"  
"So am I,"  
"Hn," he responded.  
I buried my face into his hair and ran my fingers through it. In response I felt him run his hands through mine. His long fingers ran through my hair, slowly, taking all the knots out. He grabbed part of my hair, and gently pulled it so I faced him. Reached forward and kissed me. I opened my mouth to him and attacked him with my tongue.  
He wasn't going to let me win, his hand let go of my hair and ran up and down my back. His finger tracing my spine making shivers go up and down by back. I shuddered and arched back to moan again. I winced at the pain in my hips. He noticed this and stopped. I looked at him pleadingly.  
"No, You're not up to it," he said.  
I snorted. No fair. I placed my head under his and grunted. My hair fell over my face. A small smile came on my face. So he did care, he didn't want to hurt m. My brother does care about me. Love me? I don't know, hell I don't even know if I love him. But this feels nice, and I don't want it to end.  
He bit my ear and began to kiss it gently.  
"Mine," he whispered.  
"Yours, I'm yours,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.(), I really don't like this fic! It didn't really turn out how I wanted it too! Um…yea, lots of Inu/Sessy fluff. If you don't like it I UNDERSTAND! I don't even like it ., but I'm posting it anyway! ^^() tell me what you think, REVIEW! 


End file.
